Sweet Revenge
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: Phil and Jordyn Brooks have been married for five years. They have the sweetest marriage one can wish to have someday. Jordyn's six months pregnant with their second child. Phil is having a rivalry with his former manager, Paul Heyman, who vows to take the closest thing that means a lot to him - his wife Jordyn. Talk about some sweet revenge. CM Punk/OC
1. Where The Madness Begins

"Punk, I treated you like a son, I treated you like one of my own and you're just going to throw that all away?"

Jordyn Brooks shook her head in disgust, while watching the big screen television in the backstage area. Punk and Paul Heyman were face-to-face in the ring. Ever since Punk decided that he didn't want Paul ringside at his matches, it has made Paul Heyman really insane, which led to Paul betraying Punk and costing his opportunity at Money in the Bank.

"Come on Paul? How long are you going to be playing the victim? You have cost me opportunity after opportunity all because I didn't want you by my side anymore! Paul, you brought this all to yourself!" Punk shouted at his former manager, which made the rowdy WWE Universe get more rowdy by the minute.

Jordyn had her arm around her pregnant stomach, smiling at the television because of what Punk had said. She held the tiny hand of her three year old, Andrew, who also was watching his father have a loud discussion with Heyman.

"Mommy, is that why Mr. Heyman never visits us anymore? Because he betrayed daddy?" Andrew asked his mother.

Jordyn turned her attention from the television to her son. "Yes, Andrew," she confirmed. "Mr. Heyman hurt daddy and that's why daddy doesn't like him." she added on.

"I loved you. I risked by body for you. But, apparently, you loved your wife and child more than you valued my managing skills. " Paul's remark earned a few shocked reactions from the WWE Universe.

"Right now, I love my wife and children more than I hate you..." Punk grinded his teeth against each other in anger. He couldn't believe the fact that Paul would be so shocked at the fact that Punk chose his wife and children over him. It would be such a horrible thing if he were to choose Paul over Jordyn, Andrew and that baby girl of his.

"You love your wife and children more than you hate me..." Paul repeated Punk's words over and over, the first time out loud and the next few times, inside his mind. "It would be such a shock, if something were to occur to your wife or children because of what you said."

Punk looked at Heyman confused. What did he mean by _if_ something were to occur to his wife and children. What did the slimy walrus have in mind? This could be part of Paul Heyman's ways to get inside his mind. He would never in his mind do anything to hurt Jordyn, the unborn child and Andrew. He didn't have the will to do such a horrible thing.

"What do you mean?" Punk finally asked confused, running his fingers through his light brown, wolverine hair.

Heyman formed an ugly smirk on his face and snickered at Punk's delusion. " There are things that you won't find out until you go too far..." was what Paul Heyman said, leaving Punk hanging on his word. Heyman exited out of the ring as Punk looked back at him very angrily.

* * *

Punk entered the backstage area to find Jordyn and Andrew in one peace. Jordyn walked over to her husband for a huge embrace, but not hard enough to squish the unborn child in her stomach. Punk looked deeply into Jordyn's blue eyes. " I knew that I shouldn't brought you and Andrew to the arena tonight. The atmosphere is too intense, for not only Andrew, but for you and your state of mind -" Punk began, but Jordyn interjected.

"Phil, I'm alright. I can take care of myself. If I didn't know what Adam was getting me into with you, I wouldn't have married you," Jordyn cupped Punk's face and pulled him into a kiss. "Being married to you has always been a test to me, but you have made it the greatest test ever." Punk looked at his wife's smile as the words came out of her mouth.

Jordyn brought out Punk's smile. She loved it when he smiled, it was the first time that he had smiled all day and she was glad that she was able to bring it out to him. "You're the greatest thing ever." was the only thing that he could find himself to say. Jordyn had affect on him. She looked as beautiful as she did five years ago, when he married her.

Punk, Jordyn and Andrew were walking to the parking lot. Punk assisting his pregnant wife through the path of cars. Keeping his eye out for whatever doesn't seem right to him.

"Hey Punk."

The three of them heard a deep male voice yell echo throughout the parking lot. Punk rolled his eyes and turned around to face a Paul Heyman guy, Curtis Axel. Curtis was still in his ring gear, since having a match earlier in the night. He looked pretty angry, possibly, he was angry for Paul Heyman. Curtis saw that Paul was angry about what Punk had said and decided to step up to the plate and confront Punk, with the intentions of doing something so horrible to Punk that it will make Heyman proud of him.

"What do you want, Axel?" Punk's tone of voice had boredom in it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to any other Paul Heyman guys. But, if he had to beat them up, he would do it in a heartbeat, it meant that he would be one step closer to beating the holy hell out of Paul Heyman.

"Paul didn't like the way that you spoke to him earlier in the ring. I don't like it when Paul gets upset. So, I'm here to do something about it." Curtis cracked his knuckles, which Punk took as a signal to turn to Jordyn and Andrew.

"I want you to take Andrew and lock yourselves in the car. Don't come out and don't open it for anyone, but me." Punk anxiously ordered them and kissed Jordyn on the cheek and took a step closer to Curtis.

Jordyn decided that she didn't want to argue with Punk, when he's facing some trouble. So, she grabbed Andrew and ran to find their rental car, when she found their car, she placed Andrew in the backseat and locked his door, then, she went inside the car to the passenger seat and locked the door. Her heart was beating inside her chest, watching the confrontation with Punk and Axel.

Jordyn couldn't hear what was the conversation. Punk delivered a right hook to Axel, making him flinch a bit. Axel punched him back across the jaw, making Punk flinch. Punk turned to Axel and glared at him with his bloody lip.

"It's fucking on."

There was a switch in Punk that made him want to beat the holy hell out of Curtis Axel. Jordyn did her best to shield Andrew's eyes from the intense fight that was erupting outside the car. Punk grabbed Axel's head and rammed it against the hood of the car, he was able to throw a few punches in at Axel's face. Axel was already bleeding from his nose with Punk looking at him pissed off.

"Go tell Heyman, that he doesn't know what I have in store for him." Punk gave a message to Axel to send to Heyman. He delivered one last punch to Axel, before walking away to his car. Jordyn's heart continued to beat, there was something incredibly dangerous, yet sexy when Punk got angry. She couldn't put her finger on it. Jordyn took her hand off Andrew's eyes, when Punk entered the car. Jordyn turned to him, while he looked at the windshield still fuming from that violent encounter that he had with Axel.

"Are we ready to go?" Jordyn asked, breaking the silence between the both of them.

Punk sighed, trying to calm down, not to terrify his wife and child. "Yeah." he responded, before putting the keys into the ignition.

* * *

_I've always wanted to do a Punk story. So, I'm doing one now. This story was requested by **WWE'sFinestDiva2012.** I've done two Punk one-shots for her and was thrilled when she wanted me to do a Punk story for her. I don't own anything at all. Jordyn Brooks and Andrew belong to **WWE'sFinestDiva2012,** everything belongs to the WWE and to themselves. How was the start? Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	2. What Happens When Things Go Too Far?

Jordyn and Punk were in their home in Chicago. It was nice that they would get two days to go back home and relax. This is what they deserved after what occurred last night in the parking lot after RAW. Jordyn couldn't get out of her mind of Punk and his altercation with Axel. She couldn't help the way he was when he was angry. It was like if he was a complete different person - like he was possessed. She wished she could have been the one to hold him back as he was punching away at Curtis Axel - damn, the baby got her brain. She shouldn't be feeling sorry for Axel. He was a Paul Heyman guy, but he was the _only_ Paul Heyman guy that she felt bad for. She couldn't say the same thing about Brock Lesner - now that man was scary. When she had met Lesner, several months back, being in the same room as that man terrified her.

She was sitting on the couch, watching The Avengers with Andrew. Andrew's eyes lit up like there was a lamp inside his brain, when the actions scene in the movie were going on. Jordyn was smiling at her son, while taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth. While being pregnant, Jordyn really had an appetite for popcorn. She wasn't normally a fan of popcorn, but being pregnant with this baby girl has made her have a pantry full of it. She didn't have a favorite in particular, movie theater butter, kettle corn, salt, no salt. salt and kettle - the options were endless with her! If she could, she would have a house made out of popcorn!

"Are you eating all the popcorn again?" Punk teased her, while he sat with her on the couch. He could totally see Jordyn stuffing her mouth with popcorn. Who could blame her? She was a pregnant woman after all.

"Um, no..." she lied and began to wipe the grease off her mouth. She then looked at Punk, who was smiling because he knew that she did eat all the popcorn again. "Fine, I ate all the popcorn! Guilty as charge!" she let out a shining smile that lit up the dark living room.

Punk giggled and thumbed away the extra grease out of the corner of her lips. "Go ahead and eat all the popcorn you want, I just want our little girl to come out healthy." he rubbed his wife's pregnant stomach.

"WOAH! He took out Ironman!" Andrew exclaimed at the scene when Thor just took down Ironman.

Punk and Jordyn looked at each other and giggled.

"I prefer Batman over Ironman, any day." Punk told Jordyn as she continued to giggle.

* * *

Jordyn sighed. She was very tired after the movie, and was just looking forward to going to bed. She's planning to walk their Labrador Retriever, Marley tomorrow morning. It was strange - a pregnant woman like her shouldn't be doing any form of exercise. But, she felt like doing that and she was going along with it. Punk went from behind her and put his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck over and over again. He didn't know why, but he was in the mood of being intimate with Jordyn tonight. She looked beautiful to him, but he knew it couldn't be the intimacy that resulted in her being pregnant twice. It had to be safe, but safe enough for her child.

Jordyn giggled. "Phil, I have to get some sleep. It's important that I get my sleep." the feeling of Punk kissing her neck was sensational. She had never felt that way with any other man before.

"Come on, Jordyn. I won't be getting any when our girl is born." he chuckled, looking into her blue eyes. Jordyn looked into Punk's puppy dog, brown eyes. What kind of wife would she be if she turned down CM Punk? And, he did have a point. He hasn't gotten much ever since she became pregnant with his and her second child. But, she was the woman, she should decide when it was okay for them to do all of that.

She kissed him on his lips passionately. This was a good time.

Punk touched her cheek softly, looking into her eyes again. Man, did she look beautiful to him? "I love you so much, Jordyn." he said softly, like his touch.

Jordyn cupped his face and went in for a deep kiss. The kiss felt so right with her. This was the man that her brother Adam introduced her to. Ever since Adam had introduced them, it was like love in first sight. They knew that they were destined for one another - alright, it feels sappy I know, but she can't help but think about all those thoughts that are running through her head with just a touch of her lips to his.

Punk kissed her back, much deeper this time as his hands trailed down her back. He had to connect with Jordyn, he hadn't been with her like that in so long and he was just yearning for her. "Do you love me, Jordyn?" he asked her for assurance.

Jordyn formed a smile on her face, feeling his scruffy hair, she loved the feeling of it. "I do love you, Phil." the words that came out of her mouth, turned on Punk, that was what he wanted to hear so much. He wasn't a man that expressed his love a lot. He was a very guarded man and Jordyn was the only woman that could make him feel more than just seriousness and anger. She made him feel love and happiness. A feeling that he never expected to feel with any other woman.

"Show me?" he smirked at her, he wanted her to get a little naughty. He wanted her to show her true colors with him.

And that's what she did.

* * *

Jordyn groaned when she heard the alarm clock go off. She couldn't stand waking up so early in the morning. She would love to do better things with her time. But, she had promised to take her lab for a walk. So, she slide her naked body out of her sheets and went to take a shower. After, she took a shower. She got into her running clothes and before going downstairs, she informed Punk that she was taking Marley for a walk and that she should be back in a little while. Punk, being still asleep, still responded, but never really putting her words together. Jordyn shrugged her shoulders and went downstairs.

With a leash in one hand, she approached her happy dog, Marley. He was thrilled that Jordyn was going to be taking him for a walk. "Want to go for a walk, Marley?" she cooed at him, which made him jump for joy.

Once she hooked the leash to his collar, she went through the backyard door with the intentions of exiting by the gate. When she opened the gate, she saw someone that she never expected to see. He grabbed her by her wrist as she yelped in pain. This man terrified her, he was capable of doing many horrible things if he wanted to.

"You're coming with me." he said to her, which made Jordyn release Marley's leash to the floor. He then moved her closer to the car. Jordyn was shaking, she didn't know what was next for her.

Marley growled at the muscular man, trying to scare him away and save his master. "Shut up you stupid animal," he spat at him, which made Marley cry and get farther away from him. He then shifted his attention to Jordyn. "Shut up and get in the car and maybe I won't hurt you." he demanded. Jordyn looked at Marley and then at the window in which Punk was sleeping at and sighed. She then got into the car.

She wasn't aware of the hell that was coming to her life.

* * *

_Any clue on who the man is that took Jordyn? He's muscular... Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	3. All We Can Do Is Wait

A half an hour later, Punk had woken up, got out of bed and stretched. He then went to the shower. After he was done with his shower, he came to Andrew's room. Andrew was still sound asleep. Punk formed a smile on his face - his son looked peaceful asleep - it was quite adorable to see. Punk walked away from the entrance to his room and went down the stairs. It was there when he noticed something was off - Marley was barking and he wasn't a barking dog.

Unless something was wrong.

Something can't be wrong. Jordyn couldn't be hated on. This just didn't add up in his mind. If Jordyn was out for a walk_ with _Marley, why was Marley still here? Unless, this was all part of his imagination, then it would make a lot of sense. Marley continued to bark and that was when Punk opened the glass door, which led to the backyard. Marley led the way to the wooden gate, it was wide open and that was where all the clues ended. He saw nothing else that could be used as evidence about Jordyn's whereabouts. Punk walked and stood on the driveway, he looked around his surroundings and walked closer to the street. On the ground, he saw streaks from a tire. It couldn't connect with Jordyn's whereabouts. Punk was in denial. He ran back to the house and looked over every single room.

"Jordyn!" Punk shouted across the hallway. He hoped that she could hear his voice, but there was no response after his yelling. He ran back and fourth, from one room to another. There was no sight of his wife anywhere. He began to worry- someone has laid their hands on Jordyn and that someone was going to pay for it. Punk's worry, now became anger. He let out a huge growl and punched the wall nearest to him. The impact of his fist left a huge hole in the wall. He was sure going to pay for that later.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

Punk looked down to see his son Andrew standing there confused. Confused like any other three year old would feel right now. Did he want to tell Andrew about what had happened to his mom? Did he want Andrew to worry and cry for his mother? He didn't know what to tell the three year old. He was so young and he couldn't afford to lose his mom at such a young age.

_Jordyn's not going to die._ Punk thought, trying to convince himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and knelt down to his son. "Andrew, I don't know where your mom is." he admitted, he was honest. He had no clue where Jordyn was.

"When will she be back?" Andrew asked another question that Punk didn't even know. What was up with Andrew and asking him questions that he didn't know the answers to? He was a kid, of course, he was going to be curious and ask all of those questions.

"All we can do is wait." Punk sighed, picking up his son.

* * *

Jordyn was inside a black van. Her eyes darted at every detail of the car - she was going to need to know what it looked like, when she called the cops on the men that took her. She then looked at the muscular man that sat next to her. He made Jordyn uncomfortable as hell.

"Where the hell are you planning to take me?" Jordyn asked him, rolling her eyes while talking. All of this was pathetic to her in her honest opinion. Where were the men planning to take her? Were they planning to end her life? Were they planning to not only end her life, but the life of her unborn child?

"You'll find out in a matter of time," he responded. "How about you shut your mouth or are you just asking for some major consequences?" he questioned her. To Jordyn, this man looked intimidating, but he wouldn't dare hurt a woman? Right? She has convinced herself that he won't hurt her.

Jordyn laughed hysterically. "I'm not afraid of what you're going to do. Punk will find you and kick your ass, Lesner." she spat at him.

The man turned to her and yes, it was The Beast, Brock Lesner.

Brock laughed at the delusion of Jordyn. "You think that Punk's going to swoop in and save the day? Honestly Jordyn, Punk is not going to come for you. It's going to take a while for him to find out that you're gone."

"I wouldn't be so shocked if he comes and kicks your ass in a few days." Jordyn smirked, she believed in her husband. She has total faith that he will come and find her. It pissed her off that she wasn't able to fight her own battles. She's pregnant and can't do any action that will result in her harming her unborn child. So, she had to rely on Punk.

"Don't worry, Punk will forget about you when he realizes that getting you back will be too difficult." Brock was playing some mind games with Jordyn, he wanted to crush her spirit. He wanted to break her down and for her to believe that Punk will not come for her.

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "I'll believe that never, Lesner. If you think that I am going to believe that shit that is coming out of your mouth, then you got another thing coming." she retorted.

_"_Can the both of you shut up? I am trying to drive!" Curtis Axel shouted from the driver's seat.

"Are you taking me to Heyman, Axel?" Jordyn had already figured out the answer to her own question. Lesner and Axel are both Paul Heyman guys. So, it was obvious that he sent them to kidnap her. She was probably going to be bait for Punk. She could smell a hideous plan from him a mile away - or that must be the smell from inside this car. Both are very disgusting smells.

"Jordyn, isn't it obvious? I'm taking you to Paul. He sent us to kidnap you. But, Paul will go more farther with his intentions - if he wants to tell you." Curtis trailed off. What if Paul didn't want to tell Jordyn his plan? What of he expects for her to figure out his plan? Jordyn thinks she's already figured it out.

"Wow, if he wants to tell me." Jordyn said without hype to her voice.

"You need to shut up. If you want to be in one piece." Brock spat at her. The tone of his voice was so intense and terrifying that it shut her up.

* * *

_Has Jordyn figured out Paul Heyman's plan or not? Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	4. Be On Your Best Behavior

Something had to be wrong. Punk_ knew_ that there was something wrong. It has been a day and Jordyn hasn't returned home. Andrew had continued to ask questions about Jordyn's whereabouts and those were the questions that made Punk antsy. He ran his fingers through his hair in the stress that he was in right now. _Where the hell was Jordyn?_ He didn't know the answer to the question that he was asking himself. Punk had thought about calling the cops, but did he want the cops to be involved? He believed that it wasn't their place to be in. Punk believed that this was a situation that he could only resolve himself. Punk took a seat on his couch and began to wonder, where is Jordyn? Where had Jordyn ran off to? And, if someone took her, who?

Meanwhile, Jordyn was in a hotel room for the next RAW show. She has yet heard from Paul Heyman and she was getting nervous each minute that has passed by. Sadly, she was sharing a hotel room with Curtis Axel and Brock Lesner - the two last people that she would ever want to share a hotel room with. It pissed her off. These two assholes, were treating her like shit. They have given her everything that she was going to need to her unborn child, like the food and beverages, but still, they treated her in the most rudest way possible. Every time that she would ask about Paul Heyman, they would yell at her and tell her that he will come when he wishes to come. Brock had continued his mind games on the pregnant woman of how Punk will never find her and when the time gets tough, he will give up looking for her. Jordyn had done her best to ignore Brock and his stupid mind games, but it did hurt her in the inside.

Jordyn sat on the couch - alone. She looked at the opposite side of the couch. It was where she had envisioned Punk sitting at. She could see Punk and his handsome smile, smiling at her. She looked at the floor, where she would imagine Andrew playing his games or watching television at. Man, did she miss her son and husband? She had that glimmer of hope that Punk was looking for her. She hope that Punk had acknowledged that she was missing and hopefully calling the cops to come and rescue her. She shook a bit when she heard the door slam open loudly. Walked in Curtis Axel with some blankets for her. He threw the blankets to her.

"Don't tell Brock that I gave you those blankets or I'll make sure that you don't get these little benefits." Axel stormed off. He really did scare her. What was she going to tell Brock, if he ever caught her with those blankets would be something that she would have to be quick on her feet and lie about. Jordyn stood up and slammed the blankets on the couch, she walked and stood by the door to Axel's hotel room. Axel was looking at his phone, when he looked at her.

"When do I get to talk to Paul Heyman?" Jordyn asked him. She was really needing to talk to Paul Heyman. She was kidnapped by him and the reason had to be one person - Punk.

"You'll talk to him, when he says he wants to talk to you. I would recommend that you cut with your attitude and maybe, just maybe, he would want to talk to you." Axel suggested. Truth be told, he had heard from Paul Heyman just a few hours ago. He wants Jordyn to be in her best behavior before he would like to talk to her. He doesn't want Jordyn to slit his throat open and try to get out of their clutches.

"I don't have an attitude problem. It's not my fault that bunch of thugs kidnapped me to try to get into my husband's mind. Are you guys crazy? What do you want with a pregnant woman with me?" Jordyn tried her best to put the pieces together. She was pregnant. What would happen if she was to give brith right there in the hotel? Would her newborn child be in danger as well or what?

"You answered your own damn question. This is all because of Punk! You're just bait to get to Punk. Can't you understand that?" Axel shouted at her. Jordyn was pissed off. Axel was pissed off.

"Axel, Heyman is ready to see her."

Jordyn and Curtis turned to Brock Lesner that stood her. Jordyn stepped back a little bit. This man still terrified her, even more than Curtis Axel did. Jordyn coiled a smile. She was finally going to see Paul Heyman.

"About damn time that he wants to see me. I am going to give him a piece of my freaking mind." Jordyn muttered under her breath and followed Brock outside the room. Paul Heyman was in for a mouthful and Jordyn was looking forward to it.

* * *

Meanwhile in Chicago, Punk had been pacing around the living room all day, while Andrew was playing with his toys. He looked up to his father and asked. "What's wrong, daddy? Daddy, why isn't mommy home?"

Punk looked at his son, who was playing with his Legos. Man, he was so afraid to tell Andrew about what had happened to Jordyn. Was Andrew able to handle the truth? "Your mom is going to be out for a while. She wants some time to herself." Wow, nice save Punk! Punk didn't have the guts to tell Andrew, he believe that he will be able to find Jordyn before Andrew begins to get suspicious.

"Totally makes sense," Andrew claimed. Punk sighed in relief. "So, when did Heyman mean with he was going to take someone that means a lot to you?" there was no stopping Andrew's questions. Punk's eyes widened up. It finally rushed through him like a strike of lightening. How could he have been an idiot? He should have thought about this a lot sooner! Punk stood up from the couch and raced up the stairs. He finally knew where Jordyn could be with! It was so clear to him now!

"Where is it, where is it?" he kept asking himself over and over again. He looked through his phonebook for a number, in which he thought he was never going to use again. He finally knew where Jordyn was.

She was with Paul Heyman.

* * *

_Punk knows where Jordyn is and does she have a mouthful to say to Paul. What will happen next? You'll read it on the next chapter! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	5. The Feud Continues

"Can you be any faster?" Brock spat at her, grabbing her by the arm, dragging her to go faster. Jordyn rolled her eyes. Was he actually serious? If he was, Brock Lesner had to be one of the dumbest men on the entire planet.

"I'm pregnant. I can't really be fast for you," she spat back at him and with that, Brock clutched her arm tighter, making Jordyn yelp of pain. "Alright, I'll do the best that I can. But, I am making no promises for anyone."

Brock loosened his grip on Jordyn's arm and the both of them walked by the door to Paul Heyman's hotel room. Jordyn wasn't nervous about meeting that walrus. What some might not know about the both of them is that they had their own personal feud going on. And who was it about? It was about CM Punk and what each thought would be the best for Punk. Jordyn really wanted Punk to branch away from Paul and Paul wanted Punk to divorce his 'bitch of a wife' as Paul used to put it. Paul's true colors was shown through to Jordyn and Jordyn had kept it a secret for about a year, Paul claimed if Jordyn were to tell Punk about the real him, that it would ruin his career and that's not what Jordyn wanted for her husband.

Brock grabbed the key from his pocket and put it inside the lock and unlocked the door. He turned the knob of the door and it opened. He gestured for Jordyn to enter the room first and Jordyn was hesitant of going inside. Jordyn being hesitant angered Brock. "Get inside." he demanded her. Jordyn walked inside with Brock shutting the door, when he got inside. Brock stood guarded by the door and nodded to Jordyn, that it was okay, if she walked ahead, Paul wanted to see her.

"Jordyn Copeland, the baby sister of Adam Copeland, also known as Edge. The apple doesn't fall so far from the tree, does it, Jordyn?" Paul Heyman walked out of his own shadow and looked at the pregnant woman. Jordyn kept quiet. She thought it was a rhetorical question and it didn't need to be answered. "Well, does it?" he asked again.

Jordyn kept silent.

"DOES IT!" Paul yelled at her.

"YES!" Jordyn finally answered his question. "Edge is my older brother. I think you knew that?" she snapped at him, her voice still having that anger in it.

Paul shifted his attention from an angry Jordyn to Brock Lesner. "Brock, I thought you said that she would be on her best behavior when you brought her to me?" the sound of Paul's voice just pissed off Jordyn.

"I am always on my best behavior. I apologize for you Paul, that you aren't as reserved as I was one year ago." Jordyn's response reminded Paul of the time when he was managing Punk. How Jordyn just ruined everything for him. Jordyn was responsible for ripping him and Punk apart. How he just despised Jordyn. Ever since ECW - their little feud has went back to 2008. Punk changed because of Jordyn. Every horrible thing that has happened to him was because of Jordyn - or at least that's what Paul has made it out to be.

"I remember, you got the last laugh at June. Or at least that's what you believe you got. Jordyn, when I said that I will take whatever means the world to Punk. I was referring to you. But, I guess that unborn baby girl would be an added bonus because who knows. Taking two innocent victims might motivate Punk to come looking for you faster." Paul smirked and walked in circles around Jordyn.

"Don't you just want me as bait for Punk? What will doing harsh things do to Punk? It won't make him go crying back to you that's for sure." Jordyn tried to get inside Paul's head, for him to know that this won't be the best idea for him to do.

"You're missing the entire point, Jordyn. I got you, Punk will do whatever I say. Hell, I can make Punk be a Paul Heyman guy again, if it means that nothing will happen to you and that unborn child. But, do I want Punk back at my side. Probably not, there's many things that I can do to you. Like mess with your mind, brainwashing you to believing what I want you to believe. Brainwash Andrew..." Paul trailed off and Jordyn's mouth dropped. They had Andrew with them? Jordyn was now terrified, Andrew was just a little boy. Paul Heyman couldn't get to her. She began to shed tears, she couldn't imagine the thought of her son being held captive.

"Please don't hurt Andrew. Let him go, he's just a boy. He has a lot to live for. I'll do anything that you want. Please!" she pleaded and continued to cry. It was one thing to mess with her, but he's messing with her _child?_ That was wrong in so many levels.

Paul began to sinisterly laugh. Brock joined him. Jordyn had no clue that this was all a game with her. That Andrew _isn't_ in this hotel room. He's with Punk.

* * *

Punk dialed his cell phone. He really prayed that he could contact Jordyn. He wore Andrew on his hip as he heard his phone began to ring. "Come on," he repeated over and over again. "Please pick up Jordyn. Please don't let my intentions be wrong about you.

"Phil." the voice of Jordyn was sweet music to his ears.

"Jordyn, where are you?" Punk asked anxiously.

"I can't tell you." Jordyn responded. Paul and Brock were right between her. So, she had to say what they wanted her to say to Punk.

"Are you with Paul Heyman?" Punk asked her a question that he was afraid of an answer with in such a quiet voice. He didn't want to alarm Andrew.

"I can't tell you." Jordyn said again. This frustrated Punk. But, if she was with Paul and he knew that she was with him, he couldn't let him win.

"Andrew and I are going to be strong for you, okay?" Punk assured her. That's when Jordyn knew.

Everything was fine with Andrew.

Andrew was with Punk. Paul pulled on over on her. Jordyn gulped. "Okay, Phil. I love you." Brock hung up the phone from Jordyn and Jordyn glared at Paul and Brock.

"You bastards."

Jordyn's insult got Brock and Paul laughing all over again. Jordyn knew that things were going to get more personal and fast.

* * *

_What monsters are Brock and Paul. I hate to make Jordyn worry and cry, but I had to show the evilness of Paul Heyman. I am not sure if Heyman still did things with ECW in 2008, but in this story, he was still there. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	6. Mind Games

Punk was racing backstage. Everyone backstage managed to step aside and let a mentally insane and hysterical CM Punk have his way or feel his wrath. Punk hadn't seen Jordyn in about a week and it was driving him crazy. Jordyn's pregnant - is she not pregnant? What did the monster Paul Heyman do? The more that Punk thought about Jordyn's safety being in jeopardy, the more that it made him unstable. The hallways of the backstage were empty - or at least that's what he thought. Finally, he was able to find a stage tech that could be some use to him. Perhaps, he has been able to see Paul Heyman, Curtis Axel, Brock Lesner or even Jordyn. Punk rushed to him and pinned the stage tech against the white wall. The stage tech didn't dare to look Punk in the eye and it was best if he didn't do that. Punk was prepared to kill someone.

"Where's Paul Heyman?" Punk screamed at the stage tech. Punk wasn't playing a game. This was personal to him. Every minute that he was away from Jordyn, his frustrations grew and his insanity began to build up inside of him. Punk clutched the stage tech's collar with his hands and moved him close to his face. "Where's Brock Lesner?" he screamed again. Maybe, he'll know where Brock Lesner was. The stage tech wasn't responding. He looked scared to death at the straight-edge Superstar. Punk sighed, trying to cool himself down in the process. "I'll settle for Curtis Axel!" his screaming got lower, but that didn't stop the intensity that it had.

"I- I- I don't know." the stage tech stuttered under his breath.

That was an answer that Punk didn't like. He roughly threw the stage tech to the other wall. He kept hearing voices in his head. Telling him that Jordyn wasn't safe, that something terrible had happened to her. _Mommy's gone, daddy. Give up, daddy. _the voices of his four year old child, Andrew, taunted him with those words. Andrew was telling him to give up? On his mother? This couldn't be Andrew. Andrew is with Adam and Beth for the week. He was in safe arms, but sadly, Jordyn wasn't. _Mommy's gone, daddy. It's no use, daddy. _Punk pressed his hands against the wall and began to bang his head a couple of times in a light way.

"Punk."

He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Angrily, he turned around to face the General Manager of RAW, Brad Maddox. Brad had been informed by a few of the backstage personal about Punk's actions ever since he had arrived at the arena and as General Manager of RAW, it was his job to do something about it. His eyes focused on an angry Punk, Brad had to be very careful when talking to Punk. He had to please him and not get his ass kicked by him. He had to watch what he said not to anger the former WWE Champion.

"Punk, I don't know what's up with you, but I just won't allow it. If your issues with Paul Heyman are affecting how you cooperate backstage, I am going to have to suspend you until you can get your act together." Brad's threat didn't work well with Punk. Punk frowned. Getting suspended was the _last_ thing that he needed right now. He need to find Jordyn and most of all, he needed his job in order to find her.

"I need to find Paul Heyman. I need my wife back." Punk informed the GM of RAW. His voice sounded low, serious and intense all wrapped into one. He was damn serious about what he was saying. He wasn't going to play by any rules, if it meant that he wasn't going to get his wife back.

"Call him out to the ring. You can go out in an hour. After the Divas match and get a piece of your mind." Brad had suggested. Punk nodded at the idea. It was smart of him to play by what Punk wanted over landing himself in a hospital with a huge fine that he would have to pay. Punk slapped him at the back, which made Brad flinch.

"Thanks for the idea, Maddox." Punk said and then walked off to get thought of what he was going to say to Paul Heyman.

An hour later, Punk was behind the curtain, awaiting the moment when he was going to call out Paul Heyman and get his wife back. In the beginning of RAW, the WWE Universe was shown a clip, that was given to them by Paul Heyman of them kidnapping Jordyn. What a sick bastard Paul Heyman was. There was no going to be explaining of what was going on with them. The WWE Universe already knew it.

Things were going to get personal.

* * *

Cult of Personality by Living Colour blared throughout the arena to a huge pop from the WWE Universe. Punk walked through the curtain with a serious facial expression on his face. Tonight, it was no games for him. He couldn't let opportunities slip away, the first opportunity that he got, he was going to get Jordyn and take her to safety. Punk was handed a microphone and stood in the center of the ring.

"I don't know if any of you know, but I'm not feeling like myself for the past week. My wife has been held hostage for almost a week now and I have been the most worried husband in the WWE. I'm not here to play game or anything. I just want to talk. I need my wife back. Our son has had no clue about where his mother has gone and I can't hold on to the shame of him finding out that Paul Heyman, Curtis Axel and Brock Lesner took his mom. So, Paul, please come out to the ring and we can settle this like men." Punk spoke seriously. He figured that yelling wouldn't work on Paul. That Paul would use that against Punk to not hand Jordyn back to him.

The cheers of the WWE Universe were the only things that were head. They all anxiously waited to see that slimy walrus walk out with Brock and Curtis by his side. With those three in the same ring as Punk, there was no chance that things would look pretty for Jordyn. Punk was anxious as well. His eyes were focused on the ramp, but then he realized it. What if Curtis or Brock went to attack him from _behind_? He looked around towards the audience just to be safe.

"Punk, over here."

The crowd went to a storm of boos at the sound of Paul Heyman's voice. Punk shifted his attention from the titantron. There stood Paul Heyman with Brock Lesner and Curtis Axel right behind him. They have been serving as his back-up ever since his rivalry with Punk had began at Money in the Bank. He saw those three goons, but not his precious Jordyn. Where was Jordyn? What did they do to her? He needs answers and _fast._

"I've been quite amused with your actions backstage. But, it's nice that you have kept your sanity and yourself groomed," Paul stared at Punk in disgust. He was just being a sarcastic jackass to Punk. Punk _did_ look horrible. How could anyone let themselves go and it hasn't really been a week yet. Punk had a little scuffle below his chin and his brown hair looked messy, like he hadn't slept for sometime. "And, if you can't tell from my voice, I was being _sarcastic._ You look horrible."

"Where is my wife?" Punk finally asked him.

"Oh, you want Jordyn?" Paul rolled his eyes, which earned chuckles from Brock and Curtis. Paul crotched down with the camera, which exposed Jordyn, who is tied up to a chair. Jordyn glared at Paul. "Jordyn has been real comfortable with us, right Jordyn?" he wrapped his arm harshly on her neck, which made Jordyn freaked out.

"Go to hell, Paul Heyman." Jordyn spat at Paul, which earned praise from the WWE Universe. Punk smiled at his wife, she was okay, and she was insulting Paul Heyman. What more could her ask for, other than her freedom? Paul didn't like her response.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Miss Brooks. Be careful with what you say, anything will be used against you," Paul then started to rub Jordyn's stomach in a circular motion. She was disgusted by his gesture. "And, your precious bundle of joy." The WWE Universe booed again. What a vindictive man Paul Heyman was.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Punk screamed.

Paul chuckled and then looked at Brock. "Punk, I know that you want your wife back. So, I want to make a deal with you. At Battleground,a match with Curtis Axel and Brock Lesner versus you," there was Paul, being unfair to Punk. Punk could smell this a mile away, Paul would want a match with Punk and his guys. "...and a partner of your choice."

Paul Heyman was being fair? In what world was this a normal thing? "Your guys' versus me and a partner of my choice and if me and my partner wins, Jordyn is free. And, Brock and Curtis win, she's not free." Punk asked, to make sure he knew the rules well.

"That is correct." Paul confirmed.

Punk thought for a moment. He is making a deal with the devil. "I accept."

* * *

_Any clues about Punk's partner could be? Paul Heyman gets slimier every waking moment. Please, fave, follow and review! :)_


	7. Punk Decides On A Partner

"I don't have a clue to who I want as a tag team partner." Punk told Adam Copeland, also known as Edge by the WWE Universe, but to Punk, he was his brother-in-law. Edge isn't happy with Punk at the moment. Punk let his baby sister, the only family that he has and now, she could be striped away from him like every good thing that has ever happened to him.

"I'm still incredibly pissed that you would let anyone take Jordyn away from you. Now, she can be taken away from the both of us. I am very disappointed that Paul Heyman has put you in this situation. Curtis Axel AND Brock Lesner? I swear, if the doctors cleared me, I would love to be your tag team partner, but sadly, I can't. You know that I would love to be your partner and get Jordyn back, but you know about my issues with my neck and one wrestling move and I'm gone." with his finger, he pretended to slit his throat, making a cutting noise.

"You would have been my first pick, but I don't know who to decide. I swear, Paul is hoping that I find no one, so Axel and Lesner can beat my ass to a pulp." Punk sighed and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Punk was in North Carolina visiting Edge, who called him last night. Edge wanted to talk to Punk about his tag team match at Battleground. Beth, Edge's girlfriend was in the living room playing with Andrew. So, Punk was able to keep a good eye on his son. Edge wanted to help Punk decided a good partner. It had to be someone that was going to help him win the match and most importantly, help get Jordyn back to Punk's side.

"Would you like to borrow Beth? She is the combination of strength and beauty." Edge looked at his girlfriend from the kitchen. Punk followed his gaze, but what Edge had said, didn't go unnoticed with Beth, who stared back at Edge seriously.

"If you need my help, I'll be more than happy to. I don't have any problems facing men at all," Beth assured him, standing up from the rug that she was playing with Andrew on. "We'll be fighting for the same cause - to get Jordyn back. If you need me, Phil, I'll be here."

"Thanks Beth, but I don't want you to get involved in this situation. Paul Heyman is a sneaky guy. He could take you if he wanted to. I think I need a partner that can handle Paul Heyman or that knows Jordyn good enough to want to help me win the match." Punk continued to think about who to have as a partner. Who would love to deal with his sorry ass?

"What about Jason? He's always been very protective of Jordyn, whenever a boy was mean to her in primary school, he would be the first one to have her back, other than me." Edge suggested. Christian has always been protective of Edge's baby sister.

"How about Chris Jericho?" Beth suggested after, carrying Andrew on her hip. "He may be on tour with Fozzy, but I think you could reach him if you tried."

Christian and Chris Jericho were two good options, but it had to be someone that no one would see coming. It had to be a moment, where people were like _'what the fuck?' _He wanted the fans to go crazy, when they saw the tag team partner that they had in mind.

"Isn't Jason still injured? Plus, I could contact Chris all I wanted to, but I won't want to get him in the middle of his tour. I need a tag team partner that will stop at no cost to get Jordyn back." Punk responded.

"Have you ever thought about a tag team partner that isn't _human?"_ Edge exaggerated, but did what he said have a point? Could this lead to an idea that Punk hadn't thought about yet? Punk stood there with his hand under his chin and thought about it.

"A tag team partner that isn't human." Punk repeated what Edge had said a moment ago.

* * *

"You're telling me that you have no clue to who Punk is going to decide as a partner?" Paul asked Jordyn for what it seemed to be the millionth time. Jordyn sat down on a baby blue couch, her back resting against the cushion. She wasn't amused at the moment. All she heard from Paul was questions that she didn't even know herself. Jordyn did not know who Punk was going to choose as a partner.

"For the millionth time, Paul," her voice sounded sincere, like she wasn't annoyed by this man and then rolled her eyes, showing her actual feeling towards him. "I have no clue who Punk is going to choose. It's kind of hard because I can't call him, - but if you give me a phone, I think I can go ask Punk." she smiled irritated. Paul shook his head.

"You're never going to get your hands on a phone from me. You must think of me as some idiot-" Paul saw that Jordyn was prepared to open her mouth, ready to respond. "Don't respond to that," Paul said something before she could respond. "I think that you should be very concerned, Jordyn. At Battleground, my clients Brock Lesner and Curtis Axel are going to dismantle CM Punk and whomever he has as a tag team partner." he vowed.

A door was heard opening and walked in Curtis Axel. Paul's attentions shifted from the pregnant woman to the Intercontinental Champion. Curtis looked at Paul seriously. Something was on Curtis' mind? But, what was on his mind?

"I've been hearing rumors backstage that Brad Maddox could be fired. I wouldn't blame them, he's an awful GM. My concerns is that the new GM won't be fair to you about Brock and I. If the new GM comes because I know for sure that Brad is going to get fired, we need to set him straight about who are the assets to the WWE. It's not John Cena, it's not Randy Orton or Daniel Bryan. It's Paul Heyman, Curtis Axel and Brock Lesner." Curtis explained, trying to get Paul to do something about it. If that event were to occur.

Jordyn heard the news - Brad Maddox was about to be fired? Is he going to get fired? Management is going to be needing a new General Manager of RAW. It's some sort of luck, Jordyn has some experience about running things. She knows the wrestling business in and out of it. Plus, her brother was Edge, a hall of famer. Jordyn was always interested in becoming General Manager, but Vickie Guerrero beat her to the punch a few years back. After that, she stopped applying for the job. There were people of higher positions going after the position and she got intimidated.

"Don't worry, Curtis. I will take care of everything, if that were to occur. I will make sure that the new GM knows about how valuable you and Brock are to the WWE," Paul smiled at Jordyn, who looked back with a glare. Paul got closer to her face, with Jordyn still able to hold on to her glare. "I will also make sure that your husband gets an ass beating of a lifetime."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Phil will kick your ass and he will sure find a partner that will help him do that. You shouldn't be worrying about Phil. You should be worrying about you and your guys, Heyman." she ended her response with that. What Paul didn't know was how much words can impact people.

* * *

_A partner that isn't human? That could mean anything. Like not human in the mind or literally, not human. I could go many directions with this. I know, who it's going to be, but you guys will have to find that out. Please, fave, follow and review! :)_


	8. Punk Reveals His Partner

Paul Heyman walked down the halls of the WWE Headquarters with Brock Lesner right beside him. He was bringing his plan to the next level by talking to Hunter about that General Manager spot that was about to be empty after Battleground. Paul carried a file with him and clutched it to his chest like if it were one of the two children that he has. He knew that he was done with Jordyn - he had no other use for her, but playing with her emotions had amused the sneaky manager so much, that he just wanted to hold on to her just a little longer.

"So, what are you planning to do as soon as we get to the office?" Brock asked him with such curiosity. There was absolute no clue to what Paul had in mind. Paul had requested that Brock be by his side for protection. When you bring Brock Lesner by your side, you know that it has to be some trouble. Paul needed his heavy with him because he knew that Hunter Levesque was going to be in that same room. So, he just wanted to be safe rather than sorry.

"I am going to negotiate something to Hunter. Curtis has inspired me to do something about that General Manager position that Brad Maddox will be kicked out of next week. Let me just say is that I know the perfect person for that position. It will be someone that knows who are the best things to happen in the WWE - Curtis Axel, Brock Lesner and me, Paul Heyman." Paul responded like the proudest man alive, with a huge grin on his face. Brock nodded and gave one of his devious smirks.

Paul and Brock continued to walk down the hallways in silence. Their footsteps were the only noise that could be heard from both ends of the hallway. Once they reached the door to Hunter's office, Brock took a step ahead of Paul and kicked the door open with all the force that he had on his right foot. The door swung open, causing it to crash to the wall, leaving a dent from the door knob. Brock then stepped back and gave permission for Paul to step inside the room. The noise of the door being swung open, popped Hunter's head from his papers and into the eyes of that slimy weasel, Paul Heyman. Hunter stood up from his cushy seat and held his glare.

"The hell do you want, Paul?" Hunter finally asked him angrily. There were many things that people can do to him, but barge into his office with that attitude wasn't something that you can get away with.

"Hunter, I know that you are a very, very hardworking man and I know better than to barge into your office, but I am just here to negotiate something that could not only benefit me, but benefit the WWE." Paul Heyman paused and looked back at Brock, gesturing for him to come forward and have his back. Brock didn't say anything at all and just did what his manager had told him to do.

Hunter heard Paul say something about negotiating and it automatically grabbed his attention. He was now a businessman. So, that means that he has to hear what his talent wants to say. With that, he calmed himself down and exhaled the breath that he had trapped in his mouth because of all the anger that he had at Paul moments ago.

"What's the negotiation? Please continue." Hunter ordered.

"Well, Curtis, Brock and I have heard about you preparing to fire Brad Maddox on the RAW after Battleground. The news have caught us off guard. But, it has inspired us to find someone that could fit the bill as a General Manager. The three of us want someone, smart, leadership qualities. Someone that is willing to laydown the law and give the talent of the WWE what they rightfully deserve." Paul continued his argument, but Hunter halted him.

"I am not planning to hire you, Paul." Hunter responded in such a blunt way. Paul couldn't help, but laugh. He wasn't referring to himself - even though, he considers himself to have all of those qualities. But, he's not looking forward to making himself the General Manager of RAW.

"I wasn't referring to myself, Hunter. I actually got someone in mind. All the information is in this file." Paul extended the file to Hunter, who hesitantly accepted. Hunter opened the file and looked over the person's resume. This person looked perfect for the job. After a few moments of looking over more papers, Hunter looked at Paul.

"I'll take her under consideration."

* * *

"I don't know, Beth. Mark had his issues with Phil. They faced each other at WrestleMania this year. Is Phil still bitter over that? We're talking about the same man that almost attacked Jordyn." Michelle McCool was talking to Beth Phoenix about who Punk had decided as a tag team partner at Battleground. Michelle just couldn't adjust to the idea. Earlier in the year, Punk and Taker were at each other's throats and for them to be as partners at the same side. It looks like things can't end pretty for them.

Beth Phoenix was talking to Michelle McCool, while Punk was warming up for his partner reveal for Battleground this Sunday. The Undertaker was no where in sight and Edge was supposedly with Punk. Beth and Michelle haven't been the best of friends. Beth found Michelle to be very immature and self-centered, but when the news of Punk wanting her husband for a tag team partner came out, she felt like she had to get Michelle in the same page that she was on if they wanted Taker to say yes to the idea. Taker ended up agreeing to be Punk's partner thanks to Michelle.

"Jordyn is Adam's baby sister. I want her back as well, but we have the best feeling that Mark is the solution for Phil to win the match at Battleground. We need Mark as much as Phil needs Mark as a partner. It does sound strange, don't get me wrong. But, it's anything for Phil to get Jordyn back." Beth was determined to get Jordyn back. Sure, did upset her that she couldn't do anything about it, but she hoped that Phil and Mark would do something about it.

"We're cool with that. I as well hate that walrus and his stupid henchmen. But, with Paul at their corner, Paul will do anything at all to make sure they win that match. What if Paul uses Jordyn to win the match?" Michelle wants just pondering over the scenarios that could happen at Battleground. She would hate to witness the sight of Paul hurting Jordyn or her unborn baby.

"Then, we'll be there to protect her, right Andrew?" Beth smirked and then looked at the toddler, who was sitting on the bench in the Divas Locker Room. Andrew looked back at supposedly his aunt.

"Why does mommy need protection?" Andrew asked confused. He had no clue what the hell was going on. He could have sworn that his mother was in vacation. Punk had forgotten to inform Beth about how much Andrew knew about his mother's whereabouts - Andrew knew _nothing._

"Your mom's with Paul Heyman and your daddy has to win his match to get her back. You knew that, right?" Beth asked confused. Andrew shook his head.

"Daddy said she was in a vacation or something. I can't remember." Andrew was still confused and this worried Beth. Did she just admit something that she wasn't supposed to tell him? Goodness gracious, was this kid now going to be crying and worrying about his mother? Beth looked back at Michelle.

"This is all a game, kid. It's all part of the game. We win, we get your mommy back." Michelle smiled at the child. Beth sighed in relief. Maybe, this little trick would work on Andrew and not get him worried.

"I like games." Andrew nodded and Michelle patted him on the head.

"Good boy." Michelle responded.

* * *

Cult of Personality by Living Colour played throughout the arena with massive cheers as Punk came out. He came out in his signature jacket with his ring gear underneath it. Once he entered the ring, he asked for the microphone and began to speak. A loud _'CM Punk'_ chant began forming, bring a smile to the former WWE Champion's face. Well, the smile was bigger than the one that he had walking down the ramp to the ring, but he was overall in a good mood.

"When Paul Heyman threw down the match about facing Curtis Axel and Brock Lesner at Battleground, I was surprised that Paul gave me the opportunity to choose my own partner. I mean, I could choose anyone that I wanted as a partner. I could even choose Godzilla as a tag team partner!" Punk was jumping up and down like an excited child on Christmas morning." Now, I would like to introduce you to my partner -"

"Phil."

Punk could recognize the feminine voice anywhere. It was the voice of his wife, Jordyn. Jordyn was standing on top of the ramp with worry in her eyes. Paul had demanded that she come out there and talk to Punk about backing out of the huge tag team match at Battleground. Punk was on one hand, so happy that he gets to see his wife, but on the other hand, he was upset that she was upset and still in the clutches of Paul Heyman.

"Jordyn, come here, what are you doing here?" Punk asked confused. Jordyn didn't respond, but continued to walk to the ring. Punk sat in between the ropes, assisting Jordyn inside the ring, making sure that she got in carefully.

"Phil, I am your wife and I care about you so much. But, you can be so reckless sometimes that it worries me so much. Phil, I'm here being a caring wife and I'm saying that you should back out of the tag match at Battleground this Sunday." Jordyn assisted and then, a sea of boos formed throughout the WWE Universe. His own wife was asking him to back out of the tag team match, back out of trying to win her back?

"Why should I back out? Jordyn, if you're worried about me not being able to find a tag team partner, I already have one and we'll win the match -" Punk tried to convince his wife that everything was going to turn out okay, but something - more like _Paul_ was able to convince her backstage that everything was not going to be fine.

"Phil, Brock Lesner, the Intercontinental Champion, Curtis Axel. That is one impressive team and I don't know if you stand a chance with whoever you decided as a tag team partner." Jordyn frowned. She couldn't believe the things that she was saying. Damn that Paul Heyman.

"Jordyn..." Punk whispered, but Jordyn couldn't dare to look at her in the eyes.

"Maybe, you should listen to your wife, Punk. She does seem to know what is best for you."

Punk looked at the ramp again, and there was those three - Paul Heyman, Curtis Axel and Brock Lesner. Punk gave them his death glare, he was angry at them. Did they make Jordyn say those things? It had to be it. There was no way that Jordyn would doubt him. She has never doubted him before and doesn't understand why she would doubt him now.

"Did you make her say those things? You have some nerve, Paul!" Punk yelled at his microphone. He ran his fingers through his brown hair, frustrated at what his wife had told him to do. Paul snickered and looked back to his guys, who snickered with him. Then, those three walked to the ring, meeting up with Punk and Jordyn.

"Punk, she's a darling woman that you married. But, I still think that she someone that rhymes with witch and the word starts with a B." Paul tried his best to sound funny, but it only offended Jordyn, whose jaw dropped to the ground.

"Go to hell, Paul." she shook her head in such disapproval.

"You see Punk, it doesn't matter to who you have as a partner, Brock and I are still going to beat you guys." Curtis told him.

"Did you even find a partner? I don't see him anywhere in sight!" Brock silently laughed to himself.

"Maybe, he's invisible!" Curtis chimed into the joke that Brock was doing. Brock looked around the ring, but Punk's partner wasn't in sight.

"Oh wait, don't be rude, he's probably next to him!" Brock pointed next to Punk.

A loud dung as the light went out. The WWE Universe knew who exactly this was. Another dung and another one as the theme song of the Undertaker played throughout the arena. The purple smoke traveled forward, as the dead man appeared through the smoke. This brought chills down Jordyn's spine. This was the first time that Jordyn had seen the Undertaker ever since WrestleMania. The Undertaker continued to walk down the ramp and stopped as he made the lights go back on. Paul, Brock and Curtis looked at him and they know that...

Trouble was coming.

* * *

_So, Punk's partner is The Undertaker!_ _Battleground should be interesting. This was a nice, long chapter! I want to thank all of those that reviewed at the last chapter and please, fave, follow and review! :)_


	9. The Ticket To Win The Match

Battleground was today and Jordyn was nervous as hell. Punk's partner was none only than The Undertaker, but why was she nervous? Was it because that last time that she had looked into the eyes of the dead man that she almost became a dead woman? She wrapped her hands around her giant belly, her baby was due in three months and she was surprised that under all the stress that she was in that she hadn't lost the baby yet. Jordyn wanted to be strong for her baby, but she couldn't help but think of Andrew and what is racing through his mind. Did Andrew even care that she was gone? Perhaps, Punk had kept him distracted and his mind away from her? She worried that he would have a short attention span due to Andrew just being a child. She took a deep breath.

"So, I was thinking that when Brock and Curtis beat Punk and The Undertaker, that we make you a Paul Heyman girl once again." Paul Heyman was just rubbing it in her face that his guys were going to come out the winners of the match. This is not what Jordyn needs. She was already nervous and Paul just spiting her is making things worse.

"I was never a Paul Heyman girl," Jordyn rolled her eyes. "And by talking, you are making things worse. I'm already nervous about this match and I don't need you making me more nervous than I was before. Can you just zip it?" she asked the nicest way that she could possible, which was shocking to her because the entire time that she was been held captive by Paul and his guys, she had been really mean to him. Well, that was always her approach with Paul, only because he deserved it.

"Jordyn, I'm just basically telling you the truth. Besides, you said that Punk didn't have a chance against Curtis and Brock -" Jordyn interjected Paul.

"You made me say those things to him! Did you see the sadness in his eyes? The anger that he was possibly in because he believed that his own wife didn't believe in him?" Jordyn was still pissed at Paul because of the things that he made her say to Punk. It made her want to cry, but she refused to show any weakness in front of this evil man.

"Now Jordyn, don't get bitchy with me. I was only stating the facts. But, if you want to play that way, get out of the locker room and go backstage, don't talk to anyone that you know and if they do, tell them that you're in direct orders of me. I think that they will understand what's going on." Paul instructed and Jordyn stormed out of the room without a word. She had to get away from the evil walrus and his conniving ways. Jordyn has had enough and doesn't know if she will be able to handle herself, if Punk and Taker were to lose the match.

Paul heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and his eyes widened and that glad smile that you just wanted to smack out of his face appeared. It was the ticket to coming out of this match a winner.

* * *

Jordyn was walking across the backstage hall for the room to watch the match in. She kept praying to god that that was the last time that she would have to look at that disgusting walrus' face. She has had enough with Paul Heyman and his guys. Jordyn was through with the tears and mind games that she had been played on for the past few weeks. Once she entered the room, she planted herself on the couch and shut her eyes closed for a moment. This has been an emotional rollercoaster and it can be over by the end of the night.

"Mommy."

Jordyn's eyes sprung open when she head the noise - the adorable little voice of her son, Andrew. She looked by the doorway and she saw Andrew running with his little feet and he sat on the couch and was careful, when he hugged her. Jordyn wanted to cry tears of joy, this was the first time in weeks that she was able to see her son and hear his voice and best of all, touch him and hug him. Jordyn embraced that hug. Her son was actually here - with her, where he was supposed to be.

"Andrew! I have missed you so much, how have you been? Have you been behaving?" she asked him, looking into his eyes. That beautiful shade of blue, that matched his mother's eyes.

Andrew gave a little nod. "Mommy, are you okay?" he asked, changing the subject. Andrew was doing fine, but he was curious to see how his mother was feeling. Was she okay, or did Paul Heyman do something to her? Jordyn smiled at her child, shaking his hair out of place.

"I'm just fine. Your mommy's a tough cookie."

"Jordyn!"

Jordyn's eyes looked at Beth Phoenix, her brother's girlfriend. It has been a while since she had contacted with Beth. Was she the one that has been taking care of Andrew? Beth looked so relief that she went to give Jordyn a hug. "I have been so worried about you, Jordyn. Are you okay, did Paul or any of his guys hurt you?" Beth asked concerned. Jordyn let out a chuckle.

"I'm okay, Beth. The baby is okay. I just want Phil and Mark to win this match as soon as possible. I'm so nervous just thinking about it. Paul wasn't being any help to my emotions at all and we got to an argument. I'm in strict orders to stay here," she rolled her eyes, just thinking about how ridiculous Paul was to order her to do that. Jordyn then looked at Andrew. "I know, I'm not supposed to talk to you, but thank you for taking care of Andrew. It means a lot." she formed a smile on her face. Beth smiled back.

"You're welcome. Andrew is such a sweetheart."

The ring bell is heard going off - making the two females and child turn their heads to the television. It was now time.

* * *

"This is a tag team bout scheduled for one fall!" Justin Roberts exclaimed as the WWE Universe rallied in the background. "The stipulation of the match is that if CM Punk and The Undertaker win this match, then Jordyn is free from Paul Heyman," he stepped aside as Brock Lesner's theme, Next Big Thing blared throughout the speakers, driving a lot of heat from the WWE Universe. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Paul Heyman, the team of Brock Lesner and the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Curtis Axel!"

As soon as Brock, Curtis and Paul Heyman were in the ring, CM Punk's theme, Cult of Personality played to a huge pop from the WWE Universe. Once Punk entered the ring, the lights went off and the singing of the druids were heard. Slowly, the druids appeared with a torch lit on fire, in two, separate lines as the singing went on. The singing really brought chills to everyone, Paul Heyman couldn't take his eyes away from it. The Undertaker chants were all around the arena as the druids came to a stop and a dung was heard. The lightning appeared and the purple smoke came forward and so did The Undertaker.

"And his tag team partner, from Death Valley, weighing in 299 pounds, The Undertaker!" Justin Roberts exclaimed.

The Undertaker continued to walk to the ring, but when he stopped by the steps, he made the lights appear and then continued to come to the ring. Punk watched Taker come to the ring and grabbed the ends of his hood, he revealed himself and did his signature eyes rolling in the back of his head, making the fans go wild. Paul was already outside of the ring and he knew...

That things are going to get ugly.

Punk and Curtis were going to be the ones to begin the match, feeling like they had something to show. The bell rung to officially start the match as Punk and Axel locked up. Punk was able to get Axel into a headlock and bounced off the ropes, Curtis was able to push out of Punk's headlock. Punk bounced off the ropes and tackled Axel to the floor, beginning to throw his fists to Axel's face. Punk then got up and grabbed Axel, reaching in to tag in The Undertaker, which got a huge reaction from the fans. Punk tagged in Taker into the match and Taker took Axel from Punk. Taker got to the top rope, attempting to go old school on Axel. But, Curtis was able to slip his hand away from him and go to his corner, where he tagged in The Beast, Brock Lesner. This was actually a match up that some fans were actually wanting to see. It was a surprise to them that they were going to get this match so soon. The Undertaker stood there with his two feet as Brock entered the match up, his eyes connected to Takers. Brock exchanged a few words and it seemed like The Undertaker didn't take them so well because he then responded with his signature 'rest in peace' taunt, which rallied the fans again.

Brock then responded with a punch to The Undertaker's face, which made Taker look away. Brock then exchanged a few more words with him and Taker returned the favor with a huge punch to the jaw of Brock Lesner. One punch, two punch, three punch and Brock found himself in the corner of the ring. Taker grabbed Lesner's hand and tried to Irish whip him to the other corner, but Brock was now with the intentions of Irish whipping him to a corner, but Undertaker reversed it and Brock Lesner found himself at the opposite corner, Taker rushed over and leaped flied himself onto Brock Lesner. Brock held his chest and Taker Irish whipped him again, making Brock bounce off the ropes and Taker delivered a big boot, making Brock fall to the floor. Taker went in for a cover one...two.. Brock pushed Taker off of him.

This was going to be a long match.

After that, the match was in control of the two Paul Heyman guys. Brock and Curtis had been working with each other to keep Punk at their corner and away from The Undertaker. The Undertaker stood on the apron with a frustrated look on his face. He did his best to cheer on Punk to get his head back on the match, but he wasn't his personal cheerleader. Curtis was in the ring with Punk at the moment, covering him, one...two... Punk kicked out! The fans went crazy because he thought that Curtis had him after he had connected with his finisher on Punk. Axel looked at the referee and held up two fingers. The ref confirmed to him that it was indeed a two count and that Punk kicked out just in time. Axel slammed his hands against the mat in pure anger! He really needed to win this match! Axel got up and connected with a back breaker on Punk, perhaps, that would put him away, one...two... Punk kicked out in two in a half! Axel gave a huge growl and walked over to Brock, giving him a tag into the match again.

"Finish him!" Curtis demanded as Brock smirked, he walked around Punk, who was struggling to get back up to his feet. They had been wrestling for over twenty minutes. It had been a great showing from the four of them. Who was going to give up first? That was a question that no one knew the answer to.

Punk was struggling to get up, but Brock was the first one to knock him down on the floor. Brock took his eyes off of Punk and looked at The Undertaker again. Brock gave a disgusting smirk and walked closer to him.

"I'm coming after you next!" Brock yelled, as Taker snapped, giving him the 'rest in peace' taunt, which shook Brock. Brock then turned around and Punk was able to kick Brock behind his back. The kick seemed to impact Brock as he began to get wobbly. Punk then gave another kick and then another one and another one, until Brock was on his knees. When Brock was on his knees, Punk gave a giant roundhouse kick and went for the cover. One...two...Brock kicks out! Punk was breathing hard and did his signature 'go to sleep' taunt, Curtis was talking, which got the referee to go tell him to get back to his side that if he wanted to be part of the match, Brock would have to tag him in. Sadly, the distraction was not enough for Brock and Punk was attempting to get Brock up his shoulders. Punk was shaky, but when Brock was on his shoulders and Punk was settled, he dropped Brock, his face landing on his knee. Brock was out cold. Paul Heyman was yelling, for Curtis to do something, but Curtis didn't want any of Punk. Punk looked at The Undertaker and smirked. Why didn't Punk just cover him? Punk went over and tagged in The Undertaker. Taker looked at Brock that was on his back. Punk was standing on the apron, trying to get himself back together.

Next thing Punk knew, he was on the floor, outside of the ring. Who attacked him from behind? It was the next Paul Heyman guy, Ryback! There was much confusion from the WWE Universe? Why was Ryback attacking Punk. Ryback grabbed Punk and slammed him against the barricade. Before you knew it, Curtis was there to help him attack Punk. Curtis and Ryback took him on top of the ramp and threw him down to the cold, hard cement. Punk was done for. Taker was distracted by the whole thing, which made Brock take control of the match. Brock connected with an F5 and went for the cover one...two...three.

That was the moment when Jordyn's heart fell to the floor.

* * *

_Anyone shocked that Punk and The Undertaker lost? Was that a twist you didn't saw coming? Don't worry, I know exactly what I am doing, trust me! Ryback is the new Paul Heyman guy. The aftermath of all of this is the next chapter! Will Jordyn ever escape Paul Heyman, I guess you'll have to read to find out! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	10. Jordyn Gets The Job

Jordyn just couldn't believe what happened. The Undertaker got pinned? How the hell did those Paul Heyman guys pull an upset victory? Jordyn then remembered, it was the newest Paul Heyman guy, Ryback. It was Ryback's fault that she is glued to Paul Heyman's side forever. The more she thought of it, the more it boiled her skull. It was the RAW after Battleground and she sat there frozen. She had no words to say to Paul. When Paul had found her backstage, he yanked her away from Andrew and Beth. She left them again and the surprising thing about it was that Andrew began bursting into tears. That was when her heart broke. Jordyn sat there waiting for Paul, Curtis, Brock and Ryback to come to the door and play more horrible mind games with her. She wanted to be with Punk and Andrew right now. Punk could be seriously angry at her because of what she said before Battleground, she feared for what Punk could say to her.

"Jordyn, you're free to go." Jordyn broke out of her train of thoughts with the sound of Paul's voice. She didn't catch what Paul had said to her. It almost sounded like he said that she was free to go, but she knew that couldn't be it because she was stuck with Paul forever and ever and ever. Jordyn looked at him with confusion in her face.

"Excuse me? It sounded like you said that I was free to go." she responded in a harsh way. Paul smiled sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Are you questioning my gratitude, Miss Brooks? I _did _say that you were free to go." he told her again, Jordyn stood up from the steel chair that she sat on. She couldn't believe what Paul was telling her? She was free? What was Paul up to?

"I'm free from all of this? But Phil and Mark lost last night." Jordyn was confused. Why would a slimy walrus like Paul Heyman tell her that she was free? Jordyn had to be free with a purpose.

"I have to make some room for Ryback over here!" Paul patted Ryback on his back, but it turned out that Paul had hit Ryback hard that he shook his hand afterwards.

"Oh, that's why you're letting me go? To make room for Ryan over there?" Jordyn finally knew what Paul was doing. He was making room for Ryback. She laughed for a moment. Paul smirked.

A door was heard open, which grabbed the attention of the five of them. Hunter Levesque appeared in came in the room. He had a big smile on his face, wearing his corporate suit. Hunter's attention went to Jordyn, which she didn't know what to think about it? What did Hunter want with her?

"Jordyn, may I have a word with you?" Hunter asked her. Jordyn stared at Paul Heyman, who shooed her away from him. Jordyn took that was a yes and went with Hunter out of the room.

* * *

Punk and The Undertaker were in Taker's personal locker room thinking about their loss at Battleground last night. Punk was speechless. He really did believe that he was going to get Jordyn back, and the fact that they lost, was a step in the wrong direction. Now, they were back to square one again, just thinking about another way to get Jordyn back.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out the way you hoped for, but we'll get Jordyn back -" Punk interjected Taker, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"It alright, Mark. I've been losing sleep because of all of this. I need my family to be whole again," Punk had told him. "I was thinking that I need to get Paul Heyman to myself and _eliminate_ Axel, Lesner and Ryback." he added on.

"The thing is that the Paul Heyman guys are always so close to one another. How will you get them away from Paul?" Taker asked him, making Punk think of a plan inside his head.

"I think those Paul Heyman guys need to be distracted. But, we need to get each of them distracted in their own ways." Punk continue to think about the plan that he had in mind. He figured out that a way to eliminate the Paul Heyman guys was if they were all to become distracted in their own ways. Then, he could have Paul all to himself to beat the hell out of him.

"I can handle Lesner. I have unfinished business with him." The Undertaker spoke up, Punk formed a smirk on his face.

"That could work."

* * *

"Really? I got the job?" Jordyn couldn't believe what Hunter was telling her. She was accepted to be the new RAW General Manager? But, she never applied for the job. How was this possible? Jordyn stood there baffled at Hunter's office. Hunter had wanted her to come with her to talk. Jordyn's first reaction to Hunter wanting a chat with her was that something terrible had happened to Punk or Andrew or Edge. But instead, she is getting the position as RAW's General Manager? It seemed like things are starting to look up for her.

"Yes, we looked over your application and over the years, we've seen your application and I figured that we give you the job since Vickie is already Smackdown's General Manager. Besides, Stephanie believes that two very powerful women would bring some ratings to both shows." Hunter explained, while Jordyn continued to looked shocked.

"I never filled out an application. This so amazing! I can't pass up the opportunity! Mr. Levesque, I won't let you down, I can promise that!" Jordyn was more than eager to shake Hunter's hand with her grip. "Thank you for this opportunity!"

Hunter was smiling at the happiness of this woman. He knew that she had been through a lot these past few weeks. Maybe, he thought that this could be her way to get out of Paul Heyman's clutches and reunite with Punk and Andrew.

'You're very welcome, Miss Brooks. Welcome aboard. I hope that you will take this job with wonderful responsibility." Hunter gave her a tiny nod and exited out his office, leaving the pregnant woman to herself. She squealed with excitement and then put both of her hands on her stomach.

"You get to see what your mother can do, precious," Jordyn spoke softly to her unborn baby girl. "I can't wait to tell your father the great news!" she rushed to get her phone out of the pocket of the blue, flowing dress that she picked out for tonight.

"I think that would be a terrible idea, Jordyn."

Jordyn froze in fear and turned around to spot Paul Heyman standing by the entrance of the door, blocking her way, so that she would try to exit out the door. Jordyn thought that Paul was out of her life, but it seems like he wouldn't be getting out of her life anytime soon and that angered her. Why shouldn't she tell Punk about the excellent news that she received from Hunter? Sure, Punk could still be incredibly angry with the things that she told him before Battleground, but in the end of the day, that is still her husband.

"Why shouldn't I tell Punk?" Jordyn asked confused, after standing there frozen for about a moment. Her heart was beating against her chest in concern for her safety? What if Paul was just distracting her, so his guys could possibly kidnap her again?

"Well, that would prove to him that you can't do anything by yourself. You don't want Punk to think of you as needy and incapable?" Paul was beginning to manipulate the woman, making her reconsider some things that she was sure that she was going to tell Punk, but now, she's not quite sure.

"I can handle myself just fine. I have been able to handle myself with you for the past month. I think I can handle myself without Punk just fine." Jordyn stated, trying to get Paul to believe in her words. But, inside her mind, her words came out in a nervous way. Was Jordyn sure that she was able to handle herself? Or was she just not only lying to Paul, but _herself?_

"Jordyn to be quite honest, you can't do anything. You're useless and you've been no help to me, I thought that you could have been so real good bait for Punk. You were for a while, but now, I found some better bait. Not only do I have Brock and Curtis, I have Ryback now. Ryback will be better use than you ever were to me."

Jordyn didn't know, but those words stung at her heart. She hated being called useless; it infuriated her so much, that she just wanted to punch Paul across the face. "I am useful and you should watch my back, Paul. I am RAW's new General Manager and I would be careful with what you say to me." she warned him, trying to get him to be frightened.

"Oh yeah, I knew that you would get the job because you're not only a Brooks, your maiden name is Copeland, your Edge's baby sister. How adorable is that? So Jordyn, how does it feel to be riding on not only your brother's success, but your husband's?"

Paul smiled creepily at her, awaiting for her response. Jordyn was completely pissed off and responded with a huge bitch slap right across Paul's cheek, making him fling to the floor. The slap released so much anger that was building up inside Jordyn and most was free now thanks to it.

"How does that feel, Paul?" Jordyn stormed out of the room in anger.

Hopefully, Paul likes hell because that's what Jordyn is going to make his life like.

* * *

_Seems like Jordyn and Punk are both fighting for the same things. Hopefully, the can reunite and take down Heyman and his guys and how will Taker play a role in this? Might just have to read to find out! Please, fave, follow and review! :)_


	11. What Power Can Do

It felt strange being in what used to be Brad Maddox's old office. She had just removed the last of Brad's things and replaced it with her things. There wasn't much, but she had been thinking of what to decorate the office with. She wanted to add some feminine touches to the room, but she ended up putting a lot of pink samples of paint all around. It was strange, the baby isn't due for another three months, but she hadn't started to paint her room. The crib was all that she had right now. She should be expecting a baby shower by now, but it seems like she won't be getting one because of all that has been happening at this moment. She was still angry at Paul Heyman and she has made a vow that she will make his life a living hell. Paul said that she wasn't capable of doing anything - that she was useless and all those horrible names that are still fresh on her mind. Jordyn sat on the couch - this office was hers. She didn't know for how long since GM's are always being replaced, but she promised to Hunter that she wouldn't let him down. That she wouldn't make him regret his decision by giving her the job.

Even with her new opportunity, she hadn't told Punk about it. Jordyn was afraid that he was angry with her and hated her. Should she be expecting divorce papers anytime soon or was she just over thinking things too much? Maybe, it was the baby girl that has her brain again? She had no clue at all, but she tried to block Punk out of her mind. She tried to block out the vision of Punk's face looking hurt. It broke her heart that Paul made her say those things to him, but eventually, she had to face Punk again and have a heart-to-heart conversation with her husband. Being GM was more difficult than what she heard, first, she had to deal with a very angry Randy Orton, then she had a fun time with John Cena and then when she dealt with Dean Ambrose of The Shield, she knew that she was done being scared and had to get some back up. A knock was heard on her door and Jordyn looked down from a Babies R Us catalogue with a sigh.

"Come in!" she spoke up loudly. With that response, a door opened and Jordyn formed a smile on her face. She got up from her couch and hugged what she would call her new bodyguard, Big E Langston. Big E made sure that he was careful with hugging Jordyn, trying his best not to squeeze the new GM of RAW.

"Miss Brooks, I was actually surprised that you asked me to be your back-up. I would have assumed that you would have taken The Shield are your back-up. I mean, there are three of them, but you went with me. How come?" Big E asked the pregnant woman, who looked down at her shoes.

"Well Mr. Langston, I could have went with The Shield route, but I realize that you have so much strength and talented with you and-" Jordyn was cut off by Big E.

"Ambrose scared you right?" Big E chuckled, while asking her that. Jordyn glared at him, but thought about it. Ambrose did scare her and that was when she finally gave in to laughing along with him.

"Fine! He was pretty creepy, but I realized that you would have fun at this job. So, I went with you. Besides, you're funny as hell." Jordyn continued to laugh.

"So, what do I get for being your back-up? You said that I will get something in return." Big E went back to being serious, awaiting what Jordyn was going to offer him in return. Jordyn had forgotten that she offered Big E something in return, but never put any thought to it. Her mind went to a complete blink, just thinking about what to give him. A WWE title match? Not his time yet. A World Title Match? Not his time yet. A light bulb went off inside her mind and she smiled.

"I'll give you a shot at Curtis Axel's Intercontinental Championship!" she exclaimed. Big E nodded.

"Alright, seems fair. When will I get my title shot?" Big E asked. Damn, Jordyn hadn't thought of that either. She really needed to start thinking of things before she plays them into action.

"How does Hell in a Cell sound for you?" Jordyn asked, like she had everything figured out. But, she _didn't_!

"Sounds good. Thanks, Miss Brooks." Big E nodded and then went to take his position by the door, where he was told to stand and guard by.

* * *

"Last night, I expected to get Jordyn back. I expected to win last night and the fact that The Undertaker and I lost is very shocking. This has made me lose so much sleep that I don't know what to do anymore. I need my wife back. Paul Heyman, I'm calling you out right now!" Punk yelled through the mic, in the ring. The anger that Punk was in echoed throughout the arena. Punk waited for Paul Heyman to come out; he had to wait for about what seemed to be a long moment, before spotting Paul on the ramp. The Paul Heyman guys - Axel, Lesner and the newest Paul Heyman guy, Ryback all standing on the ramp in that order. Paul walked in front of them and soon after, the three of the wrestlers followed him down the ramp.

"Punk, are you sure that you want me out here because the last time that I was out there, you and The Undertaker lost! You shouldn't really be a bad sport. We have done nothing wrong with you. You were just there at the wrong place at the right time." Paul acted like he had done nothing wrong.

"Should tell that to your newest Paul Heyman guy. He was the one that was responsible for costing me the match. Costing me the opportunity to have my family reunited again. I don't get why you guys find it funny to rip me apart, by talking away my wife." Punk glared at Paul.

Paul didn't respond, instead, he handed the mic to the Ryback. "Punk, bullies like you have to be put to your place. You don't understand how much of an impact Paul made into your career and that's because you're ungrateful. And because of that, I decided to teach you a lesson in respect. Just face it, you lost your wife and there is nothing that you can do about it." Ryback licked his lips and breathed heavily.

Punk shook his head and laughed. "Ryback, you're possibly the biggest bully I have ever faced. But, Paul Heyman still has you beat by a longshot. No one is as devious as Paul Heyman and I have something that you might be interested in - a match - at Hell in a Cell." Punk crooked a smile at the four men near the ring. Ryback looked at Paul and joined him in the laughing.

"You want a match with me at Hell in a Cell? I think I'm above you. So, I don't get why you would ever think that you can stand against me in the ring." Ryback retorted.

"I don't want a match only with you. I want a match against Paul Heyman as well," Punk smirked and the face of Paul suddenly went white at the fear of facing Punk in the ring. Was Punk a crazy man? "What do you say, Ryback and you versus me at Hell in a Cell in a Hell in a Cell match?"

Paul went and consulted with his guys for a minute. Each of them getting in a word or two of what Paul and Ryback should do. When the four of them were done talking, Paul turned around.

"The answer is no." Paul rejected and was prepared to go his way up.

"Awe Paul, I was hoping that you would stay to hear my very exciting news," Jordyn walked through the curtain and stood by the ramp with a huge grin on her face. The crowd began to cheer because they are seeing Jordyn, safe and sound and not in the clutches of Paul Heyman. "You see, I was hearing everything that all of you were saying and I like the match that Phil, I mean, _Punk _had thought about. A two-on-one handicap elimination match would be a _great_ idea! But, I think that Paul must think I'm just going to favor Punk over him. But, I want to be fair. So I was thinking this - how about a Beat the Clock Challenge on RAW next week. The participants will be CM Punk, Curtis Axel, The Undertaker, Brock Lesner, Ryback and... Big E Langston. Let me explain on why The Undertaker and Big E Langston. I realized that Paul had three wrestlers on his side and figured that Punk would have two more on his side to even everything out. Taker was his partner last night and Big E is my muscle. But, I'm not going to be deciding the matches...the WWE Universe will be deciding this match. On the WWE Poll, you will see six different potential matches, three of them per group and you decide on one. You, the WWE Universe get to decide, who faces. It can be Punk versus Lesner, Taker versus Axel and Big E versus Ryback in one group, Punk versus Axel, Taker versus Ryback and Big E versus Lesner in the second group! I want the WWE Universe to think about this decision and really clearly. The first person on either to team beat the clock, will give Punk or Paul Heyman power of what Hell in a Cell will be like!"

Punk couldn't help but stare at Jordyn - she wasn't with Paul Heyman and that was one thing that really confused him. Why wasn't she with Paul? Was he dreaming of Battleground and he won Jordyn after all? It couldn't be! Maybe, it could because she was General Manager and she was making the matches and since when was she making the matches and decisions? What the hell was going on. But, he knew for sure that...

He was going to need to talk to her.

* * *

_Alright next chapter, the chapter were Punk and Jordyn meet face to face! Will trouble come their way or will they team up to take down Paul Heyman and the Heyman guys? Please fave, follow and review! :)_


End file.
